


You love when I fall apart (fall apart)

by AgentDonegal



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky eats Joe out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yusuf Al-Kaysani, kink meme prompt, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDonegal/pseuds/AgentDonegal
Summary: Nicky reaches up, sliding his hand over Joe’s where he’s white-knuckled digging into the sheets. He manages after a moment to persuade stiff fingers to uncurl and grins at the shake in them before they intertwine solidly, pressed palm-to-palm.Aka the fic where Nicky eats Joe out like a champ, like hedeserves.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 291





	You love when I fall apart (fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html?thread=560294#cmt560294).
> 
> I would have used gender-conforming language for Joe's body, but the prompt utilized certain language (ex. clit), so I let that guide me.
> 
> Honorable mention to [this tumblr post,](https://ssungods.tumblr.com/post/627435052850085888/normally-his-skin-wouldnt-scar-and-anything-that) which helped further my trans Yusuf vision.
> 
> Lastly, fic title goes to my un-creative ass thumbing through pandora until a song inspired me, and of course it would be Rihanna's _Love On The Brain_ , which is apt, because, _I run for miles just to get a taste_. Nicky would.

There’s not an inch of skin left unmapped as Nicky mouths greedily down Joe’s body. Filthy promises are muttered into neck and collarbone. Fingertips skim over the rounds of strong shoulders and over the skin-warmed silver of his necklace before stroking lovingly over the planes of Joe’s pecs, petting at scars which don’t exist. Nicky’s denim-clad knee slots between Joe'd legs and the friction is delicious and welcomed, he arches into it—tries to, but large, capable hands splay wide over his hips and still him on the mattress.

With a huff Joe hoists himself up onto his elbows and their eyes meet along the long planes of his body. Nicky’s gaze is bright and beautiful and the lopsided little grin he offers steals the moisture from Joe’s throat. He swallows, just a dry click, and Nicky ducks his head. Maintains eye-contact as he dips his warm, wet tongue into Joe’s navel before moving down to the foot of the bed and shoulders his way into the cradle of well-muscled thighs.

Joe’s mouth still tingles from the dedicated attention Nicky lavished over him the last hour, as much preview as promise of what’s to come. Every touch, grind, vow whispered directly into his mouth cumulated to the deep, throbbing _need_ between Joe's legs. He feels swollen and ready for his husband’s attentions as Nicky stripped him bare, exposing inch after inch of smooth brown skin to hungry ocean eyes. He’d batted Joe’s hands away from returning the favor, leaving him fully clothed, and that’s how Joe knows he's in for it.

The first licks to his slit are kitten-soft, exploratory, reverent. As he is refused movement of his hips, Joe can do nothing to encourage the actions but force his thighs to tremble open as far as they’ll go. Full lips nibble at his vulva before Nicky buries his face, nose nudging deep into his folds, and Joe is a wreck. He collapses back onto the bed with a shiver and digs the balls of his hands into his eyes as a clever tongue circles his aching clit. Draws his hand down over his face and shouts into the cup of his own hand as Nicky’s jaw starts working, lapping firmly over the length of his dripping sex. He’s helpless to do anything but lie back and take it and it’s _everything_ , the love he feels for this man. The love he feels in return, quite literally, as Nicky lets out a deep hum of satisfaction and the vibrations going directly to Joe’s clit.

Nicky pulls away for a moment with a smack of his lips before diving right back in, and it’s _on_.

Hands scramble to find purchase in the sheets as the minutes drag on. His whole body is thrumming; the pooled heat in his groin grows teeth that sink into something deep within at each pass of Nicky's talented tongue. Joe lifts his leg to throw it around Nicky’s broad shoulder and can _feel_ his husband’s smile against his sex. There are no words between them, and no direction need be muttered. Nicky has over nine-hundred years of practice; can read every shiver, every twitch as _faster, slower, firmer, just like that, like that, keep going_ , and, bless him, he _does_.

Nicky reaches up, sliding his hand over Joe’s where he’s white-knuckled digging into the sheets. He manages after a moment to persuade stiff fingers to uncurl and grins at the shake in them before they intertwine solidly, pressed palm-to-palm. A grounding touch as Nicky drinks his fill, lapping steadily with the broad flat of his tongue. His free hand, which had been alternating between petting down the length of Joe’s leg adoringly and stroking over his hip now finds itself working in tandem with his mouth. He frames his slick-wet lips in a “v”, pressing along the length of Joe’s slit with firm, pulsing pressure. Uses his fingers to spread the folds, tongue darting inside, chin and thumb working to inch deep inside to find the slightly rough patch of his G-spot and work at it tirelessly.

Hips free from the firm pressure of Nicky’s hands, Joe starts to hump his hips up onto Nicky’s face. Drags his clit repeatedly over that wonderful nose with a full-body shudder. Feels it run right through him and into Nicky; they’re the same soul, same person completely, pleasure felt by one mirrored in the other. Nicky is grinding himself helplessly into the mattress, hissing in discomfort but too determined on his task to reach down and give himself some relief.

“Nicky, _Nicolò_ , oh, uhn, love, my love—"

The build-up is there, it’s right there, and Nicky growls-- _growls_ \--his encouragement, and doesn’t skip a beat, just keeps at it until Joe’s hips stutter and a punched-out shout is pulled from somewhere deep in his chest. His torso arches up off the bed like he’s been shocked. Nicky can feel his husband pulse around his tongue and he slams his eyes shut and keeps lapping, pressing, working until the last. He doesn’t let up until Joe keens, burying his trembling hands in Nicky’s hair, and begs, “I need, _uhn_ , Nicky, now, come on, you’ve been so good, so good for me—"

Nicky scrambles to undo his belt and only just frees himself before they’re pressed forehead to forehead, chest to chest, forearms bracketing Joe’s head and hands buried in soft curls. Broad hands stroke Nicky’s back, the smooth bands of silver on capable fingers gliding over his shoulder blades and spine. Joe arches his hips up again and again, dragging his clit against Nicky’s length with little stuttering breaths and they stare into each other’s eyes in panting, open-mouthed wonder.

Joe doesn’t always appreciate being penetrated in the front but Nicky doesn’t even ask to because he finds all he needs just like this, grinding against the slick he’s spent so long drinking up and creating, and there’s an inelegant and totally perfect one, two, three thrusts before he’s spilling himself everywhere. Still weaving in and out of the pleasant little aftershocks of his first orgasm, Joe is slammed into another as he feels the hot spurts between them and he rocks up again and again against the pulsing root of Nicky's cock until he goes soft between them.

Nicky thumbs tears from dark lashes and Joe smiles, watery and blissed-out, then laughs into the kisses Nicky peppers onto his lips and beard.

“Alright, Joe?” Nicky asks, and Joe nods.

“Very. Except…”

“Except?” Nicky says, but he’s smiling. The smile is mostly in his eyes, just tipping up the corners of his lips. Joe feels goosebumps pebble the flesh of his forearms, knows that _Nicky_ already knows what he wants; this glorious, dedicated, loving man of his, already moving back down his body, nipping playfully at a pert nipple.

“You created quite a mess,” Joe points out, arching a thick brow and smiling so bright, eyes crinkling at the corners. Nicky plays along despite the burning flame of a thousand suns suddenly caught in his chest and throat. Somehow he manages to swallow around it and flattens his thick bottom lip into a line of faux disapproval. He nods solemnly. Pulls bodily away to slide his way back down, hiding a smirk in Joe’s groin and running his fingertips through his own come splattered over his husband's perfect body before drawing them into his mouth, grinning around his digits at Joe’s low grunt of arousal.

“Nothing I can’t clean up,” Nicky promises quietly and moves to do just that. Before his mouth meets its destination, Joe’s thick fingers tangle themselves in his hair and drags him back up to force eye contact.

“Eat me out until you’re hard again, then I’ll get my dick and fuck you over the desk?”

He poses it like a question and Nicky’s deep moan is answer enough. It would be, anyways, but because he can, he adds, “Gods, Yusuf, I love you.”

“Nicolò, my moon, I love _you_ ,” Joe murmurs, eyes wide and hopelessly lovestruck. Even after all this time. His hand glides down to cup Nicky’s jaw but Nicky grabs his wrist and presses a kiss into his palm, then simply ducks his head and gets to work.


End file.
